The above mentioned U.S. Ser. No. 11/635,386 describes methods for increasing brilliance and/or fire of a gemstone (e.g., diamond) using a combination of periodic nano- and micro-sized features, which form a diffractive optical element disposed on or in the body of the gemstone. Each size produces its own effect in the light path of the gemstone.